The present invention is directed to the field of mouth hygiene and more particularly to an instrument for dislodging and removing debris and other tonsil build-up that collects on the tonsils.
Human tonsils are small collections of lymphoid tissue located in the pharynx. At the entrance to the pharynx and on each side of the tongue are the two palatine tonsils. On the back of the tongue is the lingual tonsil. On the back of the pharynx are the pharyngeal tonsils, which are also known as the adenoids. Together these collections of lymphoid tissue form a ring within the pharynx that protects the entrance to the throat. One of the primary functions of tonsils is to trap bacteria that enter the throat thereby protecting the body from assault by pathogenic microorganisms.
Human tonsils are generally almond shaped and have small xe2x80x9cpitsxe2x80x9d or cavities in them which primarily function to collect invading microorganisms. However, in addition to their primary function, these small pits can also collect small food particles and sinus drainage. This build-up of bacteria, food particles, and other debris generally appears as white or yellow spots on the tonsil and very often emits a foul odor causing bad breath.
Bad breath, or halitosis, can be very embarrassing for the person suffering from it. There are many remedies available in the marketplace for addressing bad breath. Indeed there is an entire industry dedicated to dealing with this problem. Such remedies include mouthwashes, breath mints and other candies, breath-freshening sprays, and breath-freshening gums. While these remedies may mask the foul odor in the afflicted person""s breath, the relief is often temporary. Thus, there is a continuing need for remedies for bad breath that offer the afflicted person longer lasting relief.
An attempt to address the problem of halitosis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,004 (""004) to Paduano et al. which is directed to a the toothbrush. The toothbrush of the ""004 patent is comprised of two longitudinal handle sections that separate and form a scraper device that enables the user to scrape the tongue. The scraper device removes food residues, bacterial coatings, and nicotine residues from the surface of the tongue which may contribute to bad breath. However, this device fails to address bad breath associated with tonsillar build up.
In addition, there are many devices known in the art for ensnaring tonsils and other body parts. For example see: U.S. Pat. No. 1,541,664 to Schultes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,599 to McCarrell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,150 to Keener; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,741 to Dulebohn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,219 to Reddy; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,415 to Avellanet. The devices described in the previously mentioned patents generally have a loop end that is used to capture within its opening the tonsil or other body part. Then, while holding the tonsil or other body part within the loop, the surgeon can sever the tonsil or other body part from the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,767 to Moses and U.S. Pat. No. 319,454 to Cochrane describe veterinary instruments useful in removing food particles or other foreign objects from a choking animals throat.
None of the prior art, however, enables a user to remove the food particles and other debris that get trapped in the tonsils and contribute to bad breath. With the need for a remedy for bad breath caused by the build-up of bacteria, food particles, and other debris on tonsils, the present invention will be welcomed on our society.
According to the invention, a tonsil cleansing tool is constructed of an elongate shaft having a first end and a second end opposite the first end, and a loop shaped element attached to the elongate shaft at the first end. The loop shaped element has an opening and extends longitudinally outward from the elongate shaft. The elongate shaft can be constructed of any suitable material such as a durable plastic or other moldable material, or metal. Preferably the elongate shaft is made of a moldable plastic that allows for easy gripping by the user and contributes to the ease of use. Additionally, the elongate shaft can be designed with surface ridges which run either longitudinally along the elongate shaft or circumferentially around the elongate shaft, or both. The elongate shaft and the loop shaped element may be formed as a unitary structure.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tonsil cleansing tool comprises an elongate shaft having a first end and a second end opposite the first end, and a presser element having an opening therethrough and a rearwardly disposed presser bar. The presser element is attached to the second end of the elongate shaft. The presser element may further comprise a plurality of arms. Each of the arms has a first end and second end opposite the first end. The first end of each arm is attached to the second end of the elongate shaft and the second end of each arm is attached to the presser bar. The arms extend longitudinally outward from the elongate shaft. Preferably, the presser element is triangular in shape and the opening therein is triangular in shape. The elongate shaft and the presser element may be formed as a unitary structure.
According to another aspect of the invention, the tonsil cleansing tool comprises an elongate shaft having a first end and a second end opposite the first end; a loop shaped element having an opening and extending longitudinally outward from the elongate shaft; and a presser element having an opening and a rearwardly disposed presser bar. The loop shaped element is attached to the first end of the elongate shaft and the presser element is attached to the second end of the elongate shaft. The presser element can be constructed of at least one and preferably a plurality of arms. Each arm has a first end and second end opposite the first end. The first end of the arm is attached to the elongate shaft and the second end of the arm is attached to the presser bar. The arm extends longitudinally outward from the elongate shaft. Preferably the presser element is triangular in shape and the opening therein is triangular in shape. The elongate shaft and the presser element may be formed as a unitary structure. Preferably the presser element is formed of a moldable plastic and the loop shaped element is formed of metal. Preferably the elongate shaft is formed in shape selected from the group comprising: round, pentagonal, hexagonal, and octagonal. The elongate shaft may further comprise surface ridges that run circumferentially or longitudinally along the over surface of the elongate shaft.
According to another aspect of the invention, the method for cleaning debris and build up from a tonsillar pit or cavity comprises the steps of: (a) identifying a spot of debris and build up on or within a pit or cavity opening to the surface of the tonsil; (b) applying pressure to the surface of the tonsil in close proximity to the spot of debris and build up thereby dislodging the debris and build up from the tonsillar pit; and (c) removing the debris or build up from the surface of the tonsil.
Other aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in light of the following description thereof.